Temporary Bliss
by Voirloup
Summary: Song of The Cab. - Juste un message qui disait "J'ai besoin de toi ", "Viens" ou encore "S'il te plaît". Jamais plus, jamais moins.


Hello les Evolis !

Et oui omg, trois OS en deux mois, mais que se passe-t-il ? (mouais, vu les retours que j'ai j'en fais un peu trop. *soupire* écris du Sterek uu')

Aujourd'hui je publie tôt (7h), pourquoi ? Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ! ET OUI. Ceci est son pré-cadeau d'anniversaire en attendant que le vrai arrive UU'

Ceci est un petit texte pour ma Julie (pouvez passé le pavé xD) : Tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui ! Tu as grandis ! Je me rappelle encore, y a sept ans, quand on t'a vu avec ton sac remplie de toutes tes affaires alors qu'on était le premier jour. Tu rougissais pour un rien, tu étais gênée pour un rien. Aujourd'hui, tu as la majorité, sept ans sont passés et pendant ce temps là... bah tu as grandis. La petite timide qui était venue avec son sac plein le premier jour de sixième et rougissante est maintenant une belle jeune fille, ayant confiance en elle et riant avec nous à nos propos plus ou moins gênants (et tu sais à quel point cela peut l'être xD). Aujourd'hui t'as dix-huit... Et je suis fière de toi. Tu t'es affirmée, tu as pris en confiance en toi et tu ne nous demandes plus si tu rougis (d'ailleurs, tu ne rougis plus). Je suis fière de celle qu'est devenu par un délire mon petit bbey. Aujourd'hui on t'accompagne pour un nouveau départ, celui de l'âge adulte. Certains comme Micka', Elisa, Marie ou moi sommes déjà partis en course, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu nous rattrapera vite. Aujourd'hui, t'arrives sur une nouvelle ligne de départ, fière et aimée. J'espère que tu auras passée une bonne journée.  
Je suis fière de toi et je t'aime mon bbey :keur:

 **BREF TRÊVES DE SENTIMENTALISME. (va finir par pleurer)**

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, ceci est un Stydia (qu'est-ce que Julie ne me fait pas faire...) corrigé par ma sublime Julia ! ~

J'espère que vous ne me détesterai pas '-'

* * *

 _I come over, quarter past two. Love in my eyes, blinded by you. Just to get a taste of heaven, I'm on my_ _knees_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son portable sonnait à des heures incongrues et illuminait les murs de sa chambre avec un nom particulier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il grommelait dans son oreiller, voulant tuer la personne qui osait le réveiller à de heure improbable, avant de se sentir aussi éveillé quand pleine journée à cause de ce nom particulier.

Ce n'était pas un appel. Jamais. Juste un message qui disait « J'ai besoin de toi », « Viens » ou encore « S'il te plaît ». Jamais plus, jamais moins. Mais cela suffisait à lui donner toute la force du monde, possible et imaginable. Il accourait, pleins d'espoir et d'amour. Espérant, encore et toujours que cette fois serait la bonne.

Il partait de la maison à des heures indues, clés de la Jeep à la main, et se fonçait dans le noir.

 _I can't help it, I'm addiced. But I can't stand the pain inflicted. In the morning, you're not holding on to me._

Encore et toujours, il était passé par la fenêtre.

Encore et toujours, il avait apaisé le corps et le cœur de la rousse.

Encore et toujours, ils s'étaient tout deux perdus dans les méandres du plaisir et de la sensualité.

Encore et toujours, cela avait duré toutes la nuit, les gémissements et les cris, les caresses et les coups de butoirs, les mains qui s'accrochent et les lèvres qui se dévorent.

Encore et toujours, il avait oublié la douleur du lendemain, quand le soleil était haut et qu'elle n'avait aucun mot pour lui.

Il était accro. Accro à elle et son esprit brillant. Accro à ses cheveux roux et son parfum boisé. Accro à son corps sensuelle et sa voix perdue dans le plaisir.

Le jour se levait. Ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'habillaient sans un mot, du moins elle ne répondait jamais à ses mots. Elle quittait la pièce sans un son, alors qu'il la regardait. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Partir la fenêtre et faire comme si cette nuit, encore et toujours, n'avait pas existé.

 _Tell me what's the point of doing this every night. What you're giving me is nothing but a heartless lullaby. Gonna kill my dreams. This is the last time, baby make up your mind._

Au lycée, ils n'étaient qu'amis proches. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, se préoccupant plus ou moins de l'autre selon les moments. Mais il supportait ce faux semblant de moins en moins. Il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait la rousse, se fermant de plus en plus en sa présence. Même son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas vraiment, il essayait de tirer les vers du nez de du brun en vain, ce dernier s'enfermant derrière une porte blindée de sarcasme.

Quand le soir, ils se retrouvaient chez elle, il n'avait plus la force de faire la conversation, qui était de toute manière sans retour depuis bien trop longtemps. Les gémissements de la rousse n'étaient qu'une sombre mélodie dans ses oreilles. Une mélodie qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était là que pour cela, pour lui éviter la solitude, pour lui libérer l'esprit trop embrouillé alors que le sien dépérissait peu à peu.

 _Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. Before I slip under your sheets, can you give me something please ? I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss. Just temporary bliss._

Il avait l'impression de se consumer de plus en plus. Le plaisir était devenu douleur, la joie des retrouvailles une hantise, les draps doux sur son corps un sac rêche qui lui déchirait la peau. Il ne demandait pas grand chose, vu l'ignorance qu'il y avait entre eux dans cette chambre, juste une parole et il aurait été heureux. Juste un geste pour montrer qu'il n'existait pas seulement comme un exutoire.

Il aimait être avec elle, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il aimait savoir qu'il était la seule personne qu'elle appelait quand la solitude la détruisait. Il aimait la combler, que ce soit avec ses blagues, son intelligence et son amitié durant la journée, ou que ce soit une fois la nuit tombée, avec sa douceur et sa vigueur.

Mais ce bonheur, tard le soir ou tôt le matin, quand la lune était leur seul témoin, n'était devenu qu'une épine enfoncée dans sa poitrine.

 _We were on fire, now we're frozen. There's no desire, nothing spoken. You're just playing, I keep waiting gor your heart. (I keep waiting gor you)._

Les premières fois, la première fois, il n'avait jamais autant désiré cette jeune femme qui se perdait dans ses bras en haletant son plaisir. Aujourd'hui, lui même n'y ressentait plus grand chose. Une satisfaction au mieux, peut-être, savoir que malgré tout c'était toujours lui qu'elle appelait, mais du plaisir ? Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait nommer ça comme cela.

Jouir n'était dans cette chambre, dans ces draps, qu'une manière ou une autre de vider ses malheurs. La scarification avait le même effet, vider la douleur mentale vers celle physique, du moins d'après ce qu'il avait lu durant une de ses nuits d'insomnies. Jouir ici ? Un moyen comme un autre de tout oublier, de s'ôter toutes ses pensées.

Mais il voulait être plus que ça. Il ne voulait être pas seulement celui qui l'aidait, il voulait être celui vers qui elle pouvait se tourner quand elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Celui qu'elle pourrait aimer. Celui qui avait sa confiance pour savoir pourquoi elle avait besoin de cette présence dans son lit. Être seulement cette présence, dans ce lit, n'était que de loin ce qu'il voulait être pour elle.

 _I am finding for the sunshine, to show our love in good light. Give me reason, I am pleading to the stars, tell me. And telle me what's the point of doing this every night._

Plusieurs fois, de plusieurs manières, il avait essayé de lui dire combien il l'aimait. En pleine journée, à la vu de tous, ou seul à seul. En pleine nuit, entourés de leurs gémissements de concerts ou à la fin de la guerre sensuelle qu'ils commettaient.

Il cherchait encore un moyen de lui faire déglacer le cœur, de fissurer cette barrière derrière laquelle elle l'avait planqué. Il avait eu droit à plusieurs réactions, le mépris, le dédain, la lassitude, la moquerie douce, l'exaspération... Mais jamais, il n'avait eu droit à un retour de ses sentiments.

Dire qu'il ne voulait pas l'ombre d'un geste, d'un sourire qui retournerait ses sentiments serait mentir. Mais il aimait se dire que s'il était la seule personne qu'elle appelait quand elle était au plus bas, et bien c'était sa manière de lui répondre.

Maintenant ? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre de cela.

 _What you're giving me is nothing but a heartless lullaby. Gonna kill my dreams. This is the last time, aby make up your mind. Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. Before I slip under your sheets, can you give me something please ? I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss. Just temporary bliss._

Il avait essayé de la prévenir cette fois. Que c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était juste approchée de lui et avait commencé à faire descendre de ses bras sa chemise comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Comme si elle ne croyait pas à cet ultimatum qu'il lui lançait. La rousse avait toujours été entreprenante dans ses gestes. Elle avait toujours été celle qui initiait le premier geste car quelques minutes avant, elle n'était que simplement dans les bras forts de son ami.

Mais ce soir, qu'importe cette flatterie tentatrice, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau et ne reviendrai pas.

Ils se perdirent encore dans les bras, dans le corps de l'autre. Une dernière fois, il le jurait. Elle ne semblait en avoir cure des ses mots, des promesses qu'il lui faisait à l'oreille. Ces promesses de non retour.

Elle ne se préoccupait que de sa tête qui se vidait de toutes les tensions accumulées, de toutes les choses horribles qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Lui ne se préoccupait que de son plaisir, à elle, une dernière fois. La combler une dernière fois. Juste pour voir si cette dernière fois ferait la différence.

 _I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely. I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely. I'm your one and only, onlye when you're lonely, baby why you calling me ?_

Ce soir, le téléphone avait sonné. Il avait grommelé contre l'envoyeur qui avait osé le réveiller. Il avait vu le nom sur l'écran. Il était resté longtemps devant ce « Viens ». Ce simple mot, qui avant lui donnait des ailes pour voler jusqu'à la fenêtre de son amante. Mais ce soir, il abaissa son portable et retourna dans son lit. L'alerte d'un nouveau message se fit et se refit entendre pour enfin se taire.

Et il dormit, l'esprit embrouillé mais bien plus léger.

 _Not another one night trying to be your whole life. I don't wanna fall asleep. I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely, baby why you calling me ? Not another one night trying to be your whole life._

Il avait beaucoup, durant cette dernière nuit dans les draps de la rousse, mit de temps à s'endormir avec ce corps blanc dans ses bras. S'ils s'endormaient, tout finissait, il l'avait promis. Mais cette épine enfoncée dans son organe vitale était devenue une branche puissante d'un arbre toujours en pleine croissance. Alors il avait baissé les armes.

Pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi continuer à se faire défoncer le cœur à grand coup de bombe émotionnelle, si ce n'était que pour être un défouloir, un vampire s'abreuvant de ses pensées noires ?

Il ne voulait plus essayer. Il voulait juste espérer, trouver quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être la même passion pour lui qu'il avait eu pour elle et qu'il aurait pour cette nouvelle personne. Il ne voulait plus se faire déchiqueter les barrières, piètrement efficaces, qu'il avait mit autour de son esprit.

Il n'avait pas répondu, une fois. Puis deux. Puis dix. Puis la sonnerie s'était arrêtée d'elle même. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il regrettait ou non. Cette amitié et cette relation tentante qui lui détruisait ce qui lui restait de cerveau.

Scott n'avait rien dit quand il était arrivé à la porte de chez lui, le visage dépressif et regardant que le sol. Scott n'avait rien dit en voyant son meilleur ami évitait comme la peste la rousse. Scott n'avait rien dit quand la rousse était venu le voir entre deux cours pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Scott avait juste suivit son frère, non sans une rancune pour son amie brillante qui n'avait simplement pas comprit que le cœur n'était pas un plateau de jeux où l'on pouvait avancer ses pièces n'importe comment.

 _I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. Before I slip under your sheets, can you give me something please ? I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss. Just temporary bliss. Temporary bliss._

Il avait fallut du temps à Scott avant de revoir son meilleur ami avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait fallut du temps, de la patience et beaucoup d'attention à un autre jeune homme pour se faire une place dans le cœur de Stiles. Aujourd'hui, il allait bien, ils étaient bien. Le lycée se finissait doucement, les peines se cicatrisaient toutes aussi lentement mais qui guérissaient tout de même au final. Scott avait vu cette même cicatrice, se résorber chez Stiles, s'agrandir chez Lydia. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait fait un pas vers elle.

Il avait fallut peu de temps à Lydia pour comprendre son erreur et voir son seul ami digne de confiance se former un cercle d'ami où elle était interdite d'accès. Il avait fallut du temps pour qu'elle se rende compte que cette douleur qu'elle essayait de faire sortir de son cœur n'était qu'une excuse pour avoir les bras de son ami autour d'elle. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rendre compte que l'amitié qu'elle avait pour lui et l'extra qu'elle lui offrait, autant pour lui que pour elle, n'était pas assez pour le garder près d'elle. Ou plutôt que cela était de trop.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles vivait avec son petit-ami et son meilleur ami loin de Beacon Hills, loin de ce que la rousse avait pu signifier pour les deux hommes. Aujourd'hui, il vivait juste pour lui. Aujourd'hui, cette branche d'arbre toujours de plus en plus grande avait disparue et était devenue qu'une plaie que le temps et l'amour de son homme refermait doucement.

 _I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. I can't keep feeling love like this, it's not worth temporary bliss._

* * *

Comme dit plus haut... J'espère que personne me déteste XD

Bref, review, follow, tout ça...

JE M'ENVOLE POUR L'ALASKA ! BYE LES EVOLIS


End file.
